<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will you love me tomorrow by SammyDang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171200">Will you love me tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyDang/pseuds/SammyDang'>SammyDang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bitter ending, F/F, kind of angst, or more like an open ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyDang/pseuds/SammyDang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galinda and Elphaba met again after 10 years apart. And tomorrow would be a really important day for both of them. So they just wondered "Will you love me tomorrow?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Glinda the Good/Wicked Witch of the West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will you love me tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can see by the name that this fic is obviously inspired by Kristin Chenoweth's "Will You Love Me Tomorrow" version. But the more I wrote it, the more different it was compared to what I had in my head when I first had the idea.<br/>Still, I recommend you to listen to the song when you're reading because it's a beautiful song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glinda stood in the middle of the biggest ballroom in all of Oz, the one in The Wizard's castle. The light was shining bright inside the ballroom, even though it was dark outside. Besides her, hundreds of people were running and decorating and preparing. The ballroom was full of beautiful pink flowers with its green leaves and expensive wine bottles and furniture made of gold and decoration made of diamond was shinning,...</p><p>Everything was gorgeous and stunning and perfect.</p><p>Glinda literally was standing in her dream wedding ballroom, the one she dreamt about a lot when she was young. And the reality was even beyond what she dreamt of.</p><p>But, surrounded by hundreds of people, Glinda still felt so lonely.</p><p>She was standing there and watching people working with a standard smile on her lips, but her heart was empty.</p><p>All of a sudden, Glinda could feel it. Just a little pinch in her heart, a gut feeling. But Glinda knew for sure what did it mean.</p><p>So, Glinda gently spoke to the handmaiden who was standing next to her.</p><p>"I feel a little exhausted. Maybe I need to lie down."</p><p>"Yes, Your Goodness. You have done so many things today already. I'm sure you should go to sleep soon. So you can be in the best condition tomorrow."</p><p>Right. Tomorrow would be a big day, and she had to be in the best condition. Tomorrow was Glinda's wedding day.</p><p>Glinda turned around and slowly walked to the door.</p><p>Chin up. Shoulders back. Slow and steady pace. Bright smile.</p><p>It turned out, Glinda was still stuck in that royal ritual class she had when she was 16.</p><p>With that thought in her head, Glinda felt so bitter, but her smile remained sweet.</p><p>Stepped out of the ballroom, Glinda chose a long quiet road to go back to her room. When she was sure no one was around, she finally sighed.</p><p>Let go of the perfect walking posture, Glinda was walking with her eyes on the floor. A bad habit when she was thinking deeply.</p><p>Her heart was beating fast, and her gut feeling was stronger and stronger.</p><p>And Glinda thought about the first time she had this kind of feeling.</p><p>It was 10 years ago...</p><p>-</p><p>It was the first night Glinda got back to her dorm room after Elphaba flew away with an old broom.</p><p>Glinda curled up herself in Elphaba's cold hard bed. Her tears were falling uncontrollably.</p><p>All of a sudden, Glinda could feel a little pinch in her heart. A gut feeling was telling her that Elphaba was so close.</p><p>Glinda wiped clean her tears, walked to the window, and opened it.</p><p>She looked to the blindly dark night. She could almost see someone was flying on a broom.</p><p>That person flew to the window, Glinda quickly dodged aside.</p><p>Elphaba flew into the room and put her broom on the floor. She rushed to her desk and took some books.</p><p>"I know this is very dangerous, Glinda. I will just take some books and then go."</p><p>“Elphie…”</p><p>Glinda called her name. Elphaba was standing with her back to her. It seemed like she could hear it, still hurried to find some books and put them in a bag.</p><p>“Elphie…”</p><p>“Glinda, I don't have much time. I have to hurry."</p><p>“Elphie! Do you love me?" Glinda screamed.</p><p>Elphaba was stunned for a few seconds. Then she slowly turned around and looked at Glinda.</p><p>Glinda was crying when she ran close to kiss Elphaba on her lips.</p><p>The deep kiss burnt the desired fire inside both of them. They kissed and kissed and clumsily took off each other's clothes. And they continued to kiss every inch of each other's naked body passionately.</p><p>The first time she had an orgasm, Glinda held Elphaba tight.</p><p>"You are... You will be... My only... The only one."</p><p>That was the first time they had sex. Clumsy and messy.</p><p>When they finished, they lay on the bed and held each other tight. Elphaba gently kissed Glinda on her cheek, her nose, her eyes.</p><p>"Will you come back tomorrow?"</p><p>"I can't, Glinda."</p><p>"When will you come back?"</p><p>Elphaba didn't answer. She didn't know the answer either.</p><p>"If you can't come back soon, I want something to remind me of you."</p><p>Glinda's tears were falling again. Elphaba slowly kissed clean each of them.</p><p>The next morning, Glinda woke up.</p><p>Naked. Cold. Alone.</p><p>On the other side of the bad, Elphaba was gone. She left a note.</p><p>"I have nothing. I left my heart for you. It belongs to you, my sweet Glinda."</p><p>Glinda burst out crying.</p><p>That was the first day Glinda cried when she just woke up. But after that day, Glinda always woke up with tears on her face.</p><p>-</p><p>Glinda slowly opened the door and stepped into her bedroom.</p><p>The room was full of dark, but that fragrance was enough for Glinda to know for sure.</p><p>"You've gone for ten years and decided to appear today?"</p><p>"Tomorrow is your wedding day."</p><p>Glinda sighed and waved her hands. Candles in the room were lit up.</p><p>Glinda finally saw her Elphaba.</p><p>She was sitting on the window sill. She was much thinner. Her black clothes were full of dust.</p><p>Glinda tried not to cry.</p><p>"Why do you come?"</p><p>"Tomorrow, during the ceremony, when everything will be chaotic, I will kill The Wizard."</p><p>"So tonight you came because this is the safest hiding place?"</p><p>Elphaba didn't answer.</p><p>"You can even say you came because you missed me? You can even tell me a lie to console me?"</p><p>"You know I always miss you, Glinda."</p><p>"Sometimes, I can't even remember how you look like, Elphie."</p><p>Glinda took off her own dress.</p><p>"Come here."</p><p>Elphaba came and carried a tiny cold naked Glinda to her bed and gently put her on the mattress.</p><p>"Kiss me, Elphaba."</p><p>The desired fire was burnt again. Elphaba kissed Glinda deeply and slowly kissed down to her every sensitive spot skillfully.</p><p>Glinda reached the peak three times. The last time, she moaned loudly on purpose.</p><p>After they finished, Elphaba held Glinda tight. Just like last time.</p><p>Glinda stroked Elphaba's breast and put her face on her chest.</p><p>"Don't do it."</p><p>Elphaba quietly stroke Glinda's hair.</p><p>"They knew you're allergic to water. If you appear, they will kill you with water."</p><p>"I don't know if I am allergic to water anymore, Glinda. I'm not allergic to your water down here."</p><p>Elphaba slowly stroked Glinda's thigh and touched her most sensitive spot.</p><p>Glinda angrily pushed her hand and turned her back to her. She started crying in silence.</p><p>Elphaba sat up and wiped her tears.</p><p>"Please don't cry, my sweet Glinda."</p><p>"Don't wipe it. You will get burned."</p><p>"I want to clean your tears even if I had to die for it."</p><p>"If you died, I would never stop crying. You would clean my tears then?"</p><p>"Your husband."</p><p>Elphaba answered flatly.</p><p>"If you died, there would be no reason for me to marry him."</p><p>"I'm the reason you decided to marry him? How sweet." Elphaba said sarcasmly.</p><p>Glinda also sat up and looked straight into Elphaba's eyes. Her face was so serious.</p><p>"I want you to know that I have my own room, and it will be that way even after I marry him. I never sleep with him."</p><p>"You mean you never have sex with him?"</p><p>Glinda frowned. Elphaba turned away.</p><p>Glinda's heart was twisted inside her chest. The inner voice inside her head was screaming for her to ask Elphaba if she would love her after tomorrow.</p><p>But she didn't ask.</p><p>Glinda got out of bed and went to her bathroom. The only place Elphaba couldn't be close to her.</p><p>She let cold water fell on her.</p><p>Elphaba went to the bathroom door. Her finger waved a little, warmed the water's temperature.</p><p>Elphaba crossed her arms before her chest and leaned her shoulder on the door.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Glinda looked at Elphaba with confusion.</p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>“Why won't you have sex with your husband?”</p><p>“I promised that you are the only one.”</p><p>Elphaba looked down. She wanted to ask Glinda so badly if she would love her after tomorrow.</p><p>But she didn't ask.</p><p>-</p><p>The next morning, Glinda woke up.</p><p>Naked. Cold. Alone.</p><p>It was like a deju vu.</p><p>On the other side of the bad, Elphaba once again was gone. This time she left a note beside the black pointed hat that Glinda gave her.</p><p>“I apologize. I lied to you. I'm a person without a heart. I give you back this hat. Please forgive me, my sweet Glinda.”</p><p>Glinda stood up with the hat in her hand.</p><p>She had to be strong.</p><p>Glinda put the hat on her head and adjust it.</p><p>If Elphaba had to kill The Wizard today, then let Elphaba be the one who kills The Wizard.</p><p>On Glinda's naked body, pink hickeys on her neck, her breast, her thigh, all over her body... slowly turned to the color green.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might write a sequel when I have more free time, but I think you guys already knew what's about to happen.<br/>Anyway, please leave a comment to tell me what you think. I love you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>